The gonadotropins: follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), luteinizing hormone (LH), and chorionic gonadotropin (CG), are required for ovulation, spermatogenesis, and the biosynthesis of sex steroids. A single hypothalamic hormone, gonadotropin-releasing hormone GnRH (also known as luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone, LHRH) is responsible for regulating the secretion of both FSH and LH in mammals.
The structure of LHRH was determined by A. V. Schally, et al., Science, 173:1036-1037 (1971). Early attempts to prepare peptides having LHRH-like activity centered on the synthesis of compounds which were LHRH agonists. However, in 1976 it was found that while individual doses of LHRH stimulated the release of gonadotropin, the continuous administration of small doses of LHRH or chronic administration of LHRH agonists had the opposite effect. This finding stimulated research for the discovery of both agonist and antagonist analogs of LHRH as agents useful for regulating sex steroids in mammals. A considerable number of patents and articles in the open literature disclose analogs of LHRH which either act as agonists of LHRH (i.e. act to stimulate the release of LH and FSH) or as antagonists of LHRH (i.e. act to inhibit the release of LH and FSH). For the most pan, these compounds contain nine or ten aminoacyl residues, substituting naturally-occurring or non-naturally-occurring amino acid residues at one or more positions in the natural sequence of LHRH. In some cases, active antagonists of LHRH have been reported which contain fewer than ten amino acid residues.
The literature has reported that LHRH antagonists are useful for the treatment of a variety of conditions in which the suppression of sex steroids plays a as key role including contraception, delay of puberty, treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia, palliative treatment or remission of hormonal-dependent tumors of the breast and ovaries, palliative treatment or remission of hormonal-dependent tumors of the prostate, the treatment of cryptoorchidism, hirsutism in women, gastric motility disorders, dysmenorrhea, and endometriosis.